Dalton
by EMTKlaineshipper
Summary: Okay I'm not very good at summaries so you're just gonna have to take my word for it that this is actually good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I also do not own any of CP Coulter's characters...they belong to her.

**Author's Note:** This contains some of my own OC's. Also my friend wouldn't stop bugging me until she was one of the characters...well I hope you enjoy my story!

Chapter 1

Emily Wright walked through the gates of Dalton Academy and headed towards Windsor House, the dorm she would be living in. When she got close she noticed two blonde boys standing right outside the doors to the dorm.

"Hey, you the Brightman twins?" she asked as she got closer.

"Yeah," the one on the right answered with a Cheshire cat grin that Emily had seen many times before.

"You must be the new kid," the other one said with the same grin as his brother. "What's your name again?"

"Emmett Wright." Emily held her hand out to the two and shook their hands. "So, you gonna show me around or are we gonna stay out here all day?"

Emily had been inside Windsor many times before to see her friends that live there, but she had looked like an actual girl when she did. Now her dirty blond hair was cut short and she looked like her brother, Logan, just with dirty blond hair and glasses instead of bleach blond hair and no glasses. She was wearing an old red and orange plaid shirt (it was from the men's section so it didn't show she had boobs), a camouflage hat, medium blue bootcut blue jeans, and her old black Converse.

"Here's the common room," Evan, the one on the right, said as they walked through a pair of double oak doors and into a large room that had a staircase that led to the other four floors of the dorm.

"I know, I've been here before Ev," Emily said, winking at him and giving him her signature smile that matched the twins' perfectly.

"Emi-"

Emily quickly placed her hand over Evan's mouth to shut him up. "Shush! You guys can not tell anyone I'm here. Especially Lo, he'll freak if he finds out I'm here," she hissed, taking her hand off Evan's mouth slowly.

"But why are you here?" Ethan asked as he sat down on one of the couches. "And why'd you cut your hair?"

"Listen," Emily started, sitting down next to him, "my dad needed someone to take care of Lo and make sure he takes his meds. I volunteered to do this okay. This is how much I care about him. I'd do anything for him really. Also I have to make sure you two don't maim anyone." This made the three laugh, making a few people look up from where they were talking to see what was so funny. "Well, I better get up to my room, I wanna see who my roommate is before you two start annoying the crap out of me." And with that Emily headed up the stairs to find her dorm room.

Blaine sat on his bed pouting and thinking, _Why do I have to have a roommate? They usually don't last long because of all the confusion with everyone wanting to be in my room for some reason or another._ Then there was a knock on his door and a tallish dirty blond boy walked into the room. He had bright green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black rimmed glasses and was wearing an outfit that would make Kurt, his boyfriend, have a heart attack upon seeing it.

"You must be Emmett," Blaine said as he got up and walked over to the boy, extending out his hand to him.

"Yeah, and you must be Blaine Anderson. I've heard a lot about you from my brother," The boy said, shaking his hand.

"Really? Who's your brother?"

"You can't tell by my eyes?"

Blaine took a closer look at the boys eyes and noticed that they looked a lot like Logan Wright's and someone else's that he couldn't remember. Then his eyes suddenly widened and he backed up a little bit.

"Yes, Logan is my brother." The boy laughed and it sounded familiar but he didn't know from where.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere. Did you use to go to Stanton High School?" Blaine asked as he watched the boy take some stuff out of his bag.

"Yeah, at the beginning of my freshman year, why?" Emmett said as he taped up some photos to the wall next to his bed. They were of a girl that looked very familiar to Blaine. Some had the twins and Logan in them with the girl, three were of just the Logan, two were of just the girl, five were of the girl, Shane (Blaine's younger brother), and Blaine, one was of the girl and Kurt, one was of six people (Micha, Erin, Jude, Blaine, Shane, and the girl), and four were of the girl, Logan, Derek Seigerson, and Julian Larson.

"Non of the pictures have you in them," Blaine pointed out. "All but three of them have a very familiar girl in them."

Emmett sighed and turned around, one picture in his hands. "Can I show you something? It's nothing bad, just this last picture."

"Sure."

Emmett showed Blaine the photo in his hands. It was a photo of the same girl in all the other ones, but this one seemed newer, she was with Logan and was hanging upside down out of a truck while Logan was sitting at the wheel, her laying across his lap. Her hair was cut short and she was wearing dark rimmed glasses, smiling at the camera. Logan was also smiling at her, he looked amused at what was going on. Finally, something clicked in Blaine's head and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, so you're actually a girl?" Blaine asked, a little confused.

"Yes, I'm a girl, but no one's suppose to know. Remember me know?"

Blaine thought a little then said softly, "Em?"

Emily Wright, an old friend of his, was standing right infront of him dressed like a guy. She nodded her head and hugged him tightly, tears slowly starting to stream down her face slowly. "I've wanted to see you so much but I just couldn't go back there after that happened to Jude, I couldn't. It was too much for me, I had to get out of there or I would have cracked. I tried my best, I really did Blaine. I am so sorry." Emily kept apologising over and over again till her apologies turned into muffled sobs.

"Shush, It's okay Em, It is not your fault any of that happened. It's okay, I promise you. Now, stop your crying and lets get you settled in."

Emily sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Then she said, "The rest of my stuff is in my truck."

It didn't take Blaine and Emily that long to finish putting up her stuff, so when they were done Emily got ready for bed (it was like 8:35) and laid on her bed with her laptop and started typing one of her many stories that she had on there. She also put her headphones in so she could listen to her music while typing. Around midnight someone quietly came into hers and Blaine's room. She sighed and said (while still typing), "You guys do know I stay up very late into the night working on my stories right?"

The twins, who had been the ones who came into the room, looked over at Blaine's still sleeping body then at Emily, who was now glaring at them through her glasses.

"Sorry Em, but its our tradition to have your welcome party now," Evan said happily. He was wearing white pajamas that matched his brother's.

"Yeah," Ethan said just happy. He had gone over to Blaine's bed to get him up and had just now succeeded. "Come on, let's go."

"Just so y'all know, I ain't puttin' no blindfold on just to go outside to where there's a campfire burnin'." Emily saved what she had done so far, put her laptop on her bedside table, and got up to join the twins and Blaine. They walked out of Windsor and into the cool October night. They walked a little ways to where there was a small campfire surrounded by pajama clad boys. Emily just rolled her eyes and sat down next to the twins, taking the Dr. Pepper that was offered to her.

"So you're the new guy?" a tall boy with brown hair and was wearing gray sweatpants and a white tank-top asked.

Emily took a sip then shrugged, "You can say that. I mean, yeah I'm the new Windsor, but I'm not a guy. Listen you guys, this maybe hard to believe but I'm a girl. Wright's little sister actually, I'm suppose to watch after him but like hell I'm gonna do that. I have to make sure these two don't do anythin' stupid." She nodded to the twins who instantly put on identical innocent smiles.

Silence.

"Now I don't want no special treatment just because I'm a girl. I bet you I can kick most of y'all's ass' if I wanted to. Just ask the twin's what I did to a junior for picking on Lo 'cause he's gay. Note, I was in seventh grade then." She turned to the twins. "Wasn't he in the hospital for like a month 'cause of that fight?"

Both the twins nodded and smirked at the memory of the fight. All the guys looked at her in amazement, terror, and impressment. She just smirked and took another sip of her Dr. Pepper.

The party had gone on 'till about 2:30 in the morning, which is the usual time Emily went to sleep anyway so it wasn't that different for her. When she woke up at 5:30 the house was quiet and no one else was up so she decided to take a quick shower and head to class early so she didn't have to listen to any of the morning chatter of Windsor.

She got out of her bed, grabbed her uniform and a towel, and hopped in the shower. While she was washing her hair she started singing to a song that was stuck in her head.

She was aware of her insecurities as she took the stage

She was convinced if she got up there that she'd be discovered someday

So she belted it

She hit the high notes fearlessly

Oh she melted them, as she brought them to their feet

Emily was so into the song she didn't notice the bathroom door, which she had forgotten to lock, slowly open and a head full of black curls pop in.

She was a big star at Banana Joe's bar where

She sang karaoke every night

She said if you work hard to get where you are it feels good in the hot spot light

She was a big star

After a couple of weekends the groupies were crawling all over the place

She signed autographs like she was Garth Brooks in a skirt

and in the aftermath, that small time town was hers

Emily kept singing as she began to finish up her shower.

She was a big star at Banana Joe's bar where

She sang karaoke every night

She said if you work hard to get where you are it feels good in the hot spot light

She was a big star

She doesn't care anymore that her high school girlfriends cut her down

They only thought she entertains is where they are and where she is now

Emily hit every note and was almost done with her shower as Blaine slowly came in a little more.

All her old neighbors swear their certain she slept her way to the top

She knows you don't get where you're going unless you got something they ain't got

So she sings tonight to 20,000 plus and the young girls scream out loud

Man that could be us

She's a big star as she eats caviar just before she performs every night

She says if you work hard to get where you are it feels good in the hot spot light

She's a big star

She's a big star

Once Emily finished the song she turned off the water and then noticed she had had an audience. She stuck her head out the curtain and glared at Blaine. "What the hell, Anderson? Get out so I can get dressed. God, don't you know how to knock?" she yelled.

"Sorry, it's just...you're really good. You should try out for the Warblers," Blaine said as he left the bathroom.

Emily just rolled her eyes and got dressed. Then she took her meds, grabbed her bag, and was out the door as Blaine went into the bathroom. She stopped by the kitchen when she noticed one of the Windsor boys was sitting alone at the counter. His back was to her so she couldn't see his face but he had shaggy black hair and was definitely still tired. She walked in and grabbed a coffee cup and started making herself some hot chocolate (she's not a big fan of coffee) then she sat down in front of the boy.

"Hi there stranger, I don't think we've been properly introduced before. I'm Emily Wright," Emily said, holding her hand out to the boy.

The boy hesitantly shook her hand and said, "Dwight Houston."

His eyes were a really light gray-blue color and the only other color on his face was his lips which were red from constant biting. _He's actually kinda cute_, she thought. "So wanna go to class together? I have to be early so I don't run into my brother in the halls."

Dwight looked up and light gray-blue eyes locked with her green ones. There was a hint of a smile as he said, "Sure, I like being early too. You know, so I can make sure my fellow classmates are safe from all the evil that lurk the grounds of this school."

Emily laughed and got up to put her cup in the sink. Then she picked up her bag and she and Dwight walked out of Windsor talking about their schedules, likes, and methods of protection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hope y'all like this chapter. Should be great.

Chapter 2

Emily walked into the cafeteria with Dwight, laughing at something he had said.

"You can't be serious, he actually did that? Only an idiot would do that," she said as she got her food then headed towards the table the twins were sitting at.

"Hey, I usually sit over there by myself," Dwight said, nodding his head to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. Emily just nodded and followed him over there. They had almost every single class together and had become pretty friendly with each other. They sat down and started eating, talking about their lives and families.

"You know, you're pretty cool Dwight. I especially like your pendents you wear. Also, you're the only straight guy that hasn't tried to flirt with me." Emily smiled at him and started looking through her bag. Then she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen then wrote her number down, tore the paper in half, and handed it to Dwight. "Here's my number, text me whenever."

Dwight took the piece of paper and put it in his blazer pocket.

When they had finished eating, Emily got up, grabbed her bag, and started for the doors.

"Hey! Em! Wait up!" Dwight shouted from behind her. She turned around and smiled as Dwight caught up with her. "Um...do you...well, if you want to...maybe...sometime...get coffee together?"

"Sure, but I don't drink coffee. I prefer hot chocolate," Emily said, walking down the hall with Dwight. "Just don't tell the twins about this. They'll end up bugging me about 'when I'm gonna ask you out'. Wait, were you asking me out on a coffee date?"

Dwight blushed bright crimson and Emily just smiled and put her arm around his shoulder.

The twins, who had been watching the two since lunch, grinned at each other and sent a swarm of texts to all the other Windsors. Phones were going off all over the school where there was a Windsor.

**Major news! Bandersnatch likes our White Knight! (Emily likes Dwight!)~Tweedles**

Later that day.

Emily walked into Warbler's hall with some of the other Windsor Warblers. She was going to be auditioning then and wanted to get there early so she could warm up a bit. She mainly strummed a few chords on the guitar before people started coming in. She just smiled, and when everyone was seated she looked to the choir director, Mr. Harvey, and started to play. Then, after a few measures, she started to sing.

I know they say you cant go home again.  
I just had to come back one last time.  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.  
But these hand-prints on the front steps are mine.  
And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom  
is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.  
And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
my favorite dog is buried in the yard.

Logan, who was sitting towards the back, sat up straight. _Is that who I think it is?_ he thought.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
if I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me.

Emily looked out a nearby window and off into the distance. She looked deep in thought as she sang, like she was singing to someone who she couldn't talk to.

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.  
From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.  
Plans were drawn, concrete poured,  
and nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream.

The twins noticed the tears starting to run down Emily's cheeks slowly. They glanced at each other and nodded, then started to harmonize along with her. They urged others to do the same as they walked up to her.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me.

Emily could feel the tears fall but didn't care to stop them. She had to finish the song, she had to do it for her brother who had always been there for her and never let her down. She knew he was in the room, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She just couldn't.

You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.  
I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
this brokenness inside me might start healing.  
Out here its like I'm someone else,  
I thought that maybe I could find myself.  
If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
from the house that built me.

On the last note, Emily finally locked eyes with her brother, Logan. As the song slowly came to an end all the boys in the room stood up and clapped for her. She bowed and smiled at them all.

"Okay, all those in favor of Mr. Emmett joining the Warblers?" Mr. Harvey asked as he stood up.

Every hand in the room went up (Wes, David, and the twins holding up both hands).

"It's settled," Ms. Medel, the music teacher, said, "welcome to the Warblers."

"Thank you," Emily said with a smile.

"Em!"

Emily turned around to see the twins running towards her, their Cheshire grins plastered on their faces (which was never a good sign).

Once they reached her, Evan said, "Come with us."

"We have a surprise for you," Ethan said.

Before she could answer she was being dragged to one of the many gardens on the campus.

"Can you two please tell me what's going on?" Emily finally asked once the twins let go of her arms.

The twins just gestured to a small picnic that had been set up for two people. Emily slowly walked over to it, making sure it wasn't some prank from the twins. When she was almost to the blanket there was a rustle coming from the bushes and someone protesting to go where he was being forced to go. She turned around just in time to see Wes and David push Dwight to the her.

"I figured they had something to do with this," Emily said, sitting down on the blanket and patting the spot next to her. "Well, let's not let this go to waist."

Dwight sat down next to her and sprinkled some rock salt around them.

Emily opened up the picnic basket and noticed there was just one cup, one plate, and one peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She rolled her eyes and took the stuff out. Then she said to the nearby bushes, "Nice planing guys, better get lost before I find you and kill you." There was a rustle in the bushes as Wes, David, and the twins bolted from their hiding places. "So, how we gonna do this?"

"You can have it," Dwight said, not willing himself to look at her.

Emily just sighed and put the stuff back in the basket. Then she turned to Dwight and asked, "Do you like me?"

Dwight looked up at her and nodded her head.

"I mean like would you ever date me?"

Dwight looked away as a scarlet blush rushed across his face. He then nodded his had slightly. "What about you? Would you ever date me?"

Emily just grabbed Dwight by his blazer, pulled him to her, and softly pressed her lips to his. When she backed away, she asked, "Does that answer your question?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily hung off Dwight's bed watching him go through all of his 'weapons' as they talked about what they were going to do over Christmas break.

"My dad's making me stay home while he, Michelle, and Logan go to Nevada for some business trip that Logan doesn't even want to go on," Emily said with a groan. "So yeah, I'm probably gonna stay with Blaine, Kurt, Reed, or the twins. Happens every year."

"Or you can stay with me," Dwight said, not looking at Emily. "My mom will be happy that I finally have a girlfriend and that I won't be obsessing about paranormal stuff as much."

Emily blushed and sat up on Dwight's bed. It was one thing to be living in the same dorm as your boyfriend but another to be spending Christmas with him. At his house. With his family. Nothing big right? Right? Emily sighed and fell back on Dwight's bed. "Dwight, have you even thought this through?"

Dwight turned around to face Emily, who was sitting on his bed, face bright crimson, and said, "W-well no, but I just thought that since you and I are...you know...together you might want...to...um...meet my mom."

Emily giggled and stood up. Then she walked over to Dwight and leaned her head against his shoulder saying, "Well duh, and I want you to meet my dad. He likes having at least one straight child. But we don't have to rush things."

Dwight smiled and put his arm around her. "I know, but I'd like you to spend some time with me over the break."

"Don't worry Dwight, there's still the New Year's party the twins are having." Emily pulled Dwight over to the couch and made him sit down. "Now, I am going to pick out your outfit for the Fall Music Festival. You have to have at least one nice outfit in your closet." She walked over to his closet, opened it, and started shifting through it. She only found three good shirts and one good pair of dress pants. She sighed and turned to Dwight, arms crossed. "Do you not have any nice clothes? Most of your shirts are either for school or are T-shirts. We need to go shopping, after I change out of this uniform." She ran out of his room before he could answer.

When Emily came out of her room she was wearing a pair of dark blue jean skinny jeans, a black tank top, a light blue T-shirt with a black rose that cut off at belly button, a camouflage jacket, and black high-top Converse. She then knocked on Kurt's door saying, "Kurt, I need your help pronto."

The door opened while Emily was just about to knock again. "What do you need help with? Where's the fire?"

"No fire, it's Dwight's clothes. He needs something nice to wear to the Fall Music Festival and has nothing nice in his closet," Emily said, grabbing Kurt by the hand and pulling him down the hall, only stopping to grab Dwight, who was now in a 'My Chemical Romance' T-shirt, jeans, and Converse. They went outside and straight for Emily's truck.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the mall. Then they went inside and Emily and Kurt dragged Dwight into the first store they found that sold men's clothes (JC Pennies).

"Alright, first things first, you need a new shirt," Kurt said, eyeing Dwight's clothe's then the racks in front of him. He quickly found three button up shirts and four vests for Dwight to try on and shoved him into a dressing room. The first shirt was a nice powder blue color but it didn't quite fit his skin tone according to Kurt and Emily didn't like the color anyway. The second shirt was a cherry red and actually looked good on Dwight but just didn't fit him right in the arms. The third one was a light gray that fit him perfectly and showed off his hidden muscle a little, not to mention made his blue-gray eyes pop with color and life. "Perfect," Kurt said. "Now, let's see which vest goes with it."

Emily just rolled her eyes and looked through the four vests. Then she held up a midnight black vest up to Dwight and said, "This one, it's not too bold yet not too bland. Also, black looks good on him." She took the other shirts and vests and put them up as Dwight changed back into his T-shirt and handed Kurt his button up shirt and vest. "Okay, what size pants do you wear?" she asked as they headed towards the racks of dress pants.

"Size seven," Dwight said a little hesitantly. "Why do I have a feeling you two are going to a million pairs of pants?"

"Cause we will," Kurt said, pushing Dwight into another fitting room with three pairs of pants.

"You know, after this we should go dress shopping for me. Harvey and Medel told me I can't perform at the festival since I've only been here for a week, so I'm gonna be in the crowd and need a new dress that'll match Dwight's outfit. Please help me find my dress?" Emily begged while Dwight was in the dressing room.

"Of course I'll help you," Kurt said as Dwight walked out in the first pair of pants, a nice black pair that were perfect for his outfit. "Perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

"I love them Dwight. They are amazing on you" Emily said, kissing Dwight on the cheek. "Now, let's go get me a dress."

Dwight sighed and went back into the fitting room to put his regular clothes on. When he came out they paid for his clothes and headed to one of the many dress stores. As Emily and Kurt looked for a perfect dress Dwight sat down on one of the benches and watched them look through the racks.

"Girlfriend looking for a dress?"

Dwight jumped at the sudden noise and turned to see a tall brunette girl standing in front of him. "Yeah, who are you exactly?"

"I'm E-"

"Ella Sylvester, what nice surprise, and by nice surprise i mean what hell are you doin' talkin' to my boyfriend?" Emily asked, arms crossed over her chest and green eyes glaring daggers into the other girl.

"Emily Wright? Well I see you still look like a guy," Ella said with a smirk. Then she turned to Dwight. "What do you see in her anyway? She looks like she just stepped off of freight train that got stuck in Rio."

"Excuse you?" Kurt said as he walked passed Emily and Dwight. "If you haven't noticed, you look like you just got off of a pole. And you can try and insult me but I've dealt with Sue Sylvester before. I'm not scared of you."

Ella looked Kurt up and down then asked, "Are you gay or something? Cause you look like a fashion show gone wrong."

"Alright Ella, I'm trying to find myself a dress fight now and you're kind of being a...how do I put this nicely? Oh yeah, a b-"

"Emily! Watch your language!" Kurt yelled, cutting Emily off before she could finish.

Ella then turned on her heals and calmly walked out of the store.

"I hate tat girl," Emily growled trough her teeth.

The Fall Music Festival.

Emily paced her room, a little nervous since she was to go with Dwight to Houston, Texas after the festival with his family _and_ she was going with him _to_ the festival. She was freaking out and it was driving Blaine nuts.

"Emily, would you stop pacing the room. You're driving me nuts," Blaine finally said as he fixed his tie and blazer.

"That's easy for you to say, you're boyfriend is performing with you. I'm gonna be sitting with mine and his family. Then I'm gonna be goin' with them to Houston for Christmas," Emily exclaimed, now sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Come on Em, you'll be fine. Let's get you fixed up."

Emily sighed but got up and went into the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out she was wearing a stunning black strapless dress that went to the floor, a white cover-up, a pair of black heals (three inch), and had her bangs clipped back with a black and white bow made out of duck-tape. "What do you think?" she asked as she spun around for Blaine. "Kurt helped me pick it out."

"If I wasn't gay I'd so go out with you," he said as he looked at Emily's outfit, not use to seeing her look like a girl.

Emily giggled and grabbed her bag from her bedside table. Then she walked out of the room and headed for Dwight's. She knocked on his door and waited. She was greeted by Dwight's roommate, Todd Hendricks, and smiled. "Is Dwight here?" she asked, looking in the room just in time to see Dwight walking out of bathroom all dressed up in his new outfit.

"Yeah, come on in," Todd said, gesturing Emily in.

"Thanks Todd," she said sweetly. "Hi stranger, what's your name?"

Dwight turned around and looked at Emily. "H-hi Em, n-nice dress," he stuttered as he took Emily's hand to lead her out.

"Thank you Dwight, you look very nice."

Dwight turned crimson as they walked down the stairs and into the common room, which was filled with Windsors. All of the boys in the room turned their heads as Emily and Dwight walked in.

"Wow," Wes gasped, not able to take his eyes off of her. "You actually look like a girl."

Emily just rolled her eyes and walked out of Windsor and started heading towards Orion Hall with Dwight. "Are you sure your parent's are okay with staying whit y'all over the break? Oh, and I can drive myself if I need to, I've been to Houston, Texas before and know it like the back of my hand."

"It's okay, you don't have to drive but we can take your truck with us if you want," Dwight said, taking Emily's hand and kissing her softly.

As they walked into the hall they heard a commotion coming from the hall that lead to backstage. Emily walked straight for it and found her father yelling her brother.

"The hell is goin' on here?" she yelled at the two in the hall. "I swear, y'all can't be anywhere together without gettin' into a fight! Why can't y'all just get along like normal fathers and sons?"

"Emily Ann Wright, what are you wearing?" her father, John Logan Wright Jr. aka Senator Wright, demanded.

"A dress, what else? Now, you two better get along for the rest of the night before all of hell down upon the both of you!" And with that Emily stormed off and left the two standing there speechless.

"What happened?" Dwight asked once Emily sat down next to him.

"Just a stupid fight between my dad and Lo. Can't those two ever get along?" Emily sighed, already knowing the answer to that question and sank into her seat. "I just want this day to be over."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily and Dwight stepped off the plane at the Austin Airport and into the late Texas air. Emily closed her eyes and breathed in the cool air that she loved so much. She felt like she was home again and just wanted to sit back and listen to some country music.

"You know, I just love a Texas sunset. Especially from my old house. I had this tree house thing that gave you a perfect view of it. I use to sit in it and draw what I felt when I watched it," Emily said, leaning her head against Dwight's shoulder. "If your mom doesn't mind, I'd like to show you something. It's in my old house here. About two hours south of here."

"I'll ask," Dwight said, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Hey mom, can Emily and I stop by her old house really quick? She's pretty good at getting around around here."

Agatha Houston turned around with a nice smile on her face and said, "As long as you two are back for dinner. I don't want to have to send your uncle to come and get you."

"Yes ma'am, don't worry, just have to grab something from there." Emily gave her sweet smile as she dragged Dwight to her truck. They got in and she drove off towards Temple. She turned on her radio and turned the country station up. Then she rolled the windows down and started singing along with the radio once 'Old Alabama' started playing.

She'd rather wear a pair of cut-off jeans than a fancy evening dress,  
And with her windows rolled down and her hair all blown around, she's a hot southern mess...  
She'll take a beer over white wine and a campfire over candle light,  
And when it comes to love, oh her idea of a romantic night...

She glanced at Dwight, who was just listening to the music obviously not that interested.

Is listenin' to old Alabama, drivin' through Tennessee...  
A little Dixieland Delight at the Right Time of the Night,  
And she can't keep her hands off of me-ee-eee!

Emily nudged Dwight and smiled, nodding at him to try and sing along and have a little fun.

And now we're rollin' down an old back road,  
I got the steering wheel in one hand...  
We'll find a hideaway where she and I can play,  
In Mother Nature's band...

Dwight started singing along with Emily as they drove down a two lane road that was quicker than taking the highway.

Now we're listenin' to old Alabama, parked somewhere in Tennessee...  
A little Dixieland Delight and It Feels So Right,  
And It's Love In The First Degree-ee-eee!

Forget about Sinatra or Coltrane, or some ol' Righteous Brothers song,  
And Barry White ain't gonna work tonight, if you really wanna turn her on;  
Play some back home come on music that comes from the heart,  
Play something with lots of feeling, 'cause that's where music has to start…

Now we're listenin' to Old Alabama, and we're drivin' through Tennessee,  
A little Dixieland Delight and It Feels So Right and its Love in the First Degree...

Yeah' you know we're listenin' to Old Alabama (old Alabama) drivin' through Tennessee (Tennessee)  
A little Why Lady Why at The Right Time of The Night  
Oh and she can't keep her hands off of me-ee-eee

Oh, play me some old Alabama,  
Oh, play me some old Alabama...  
Won't you play me some old Alabama,  
Play me some old Alabama...  
Won't you pla-ee-ay-ay  
yeee-haw!

Emily laughed as the song ended, putting her hand on Dwight's shoulder saying, "You know what Dwight, people may think you're weird but damn can you sing. You ever sang country before, cause you sure are good at it."

"No, but that was fun," Dwight said with a huge smile on his face. "How much longer 'till we get there?"

Emily just laughed as she pulled into a driveway that was blocked off by a pass code gate. Emily quickly punched in the four digit code and drove in once the gate was open. "We're here."

They got out of the truck and walked to the door. Emily took out an orange and white key and unlocked the door. She led Dwight in, down a hall, and into the room that was at the end. The room was smaller than a Dalton dorm room but it was a nice size for just one person. There were three desks in the room, each with a different laptop on them, a bunk bed that was missing the bottom bunk, a small TV, a bookshelf filled with books, a keyboard, and many, many pictures, drawings, and wall decorations. It looked like someone was still living in it, what with the clothes sitting in a basket on the floor.

"This was your room?" Dwight asked, looking around in amazement at the room.

"It still is," Emily said, catching Dwight's attention. "I come here a lot when I want to get away from things. It helps me think when I'm here. It relaxes me and I don't get mad as much. I draw, sing, write. Anything to take my mind off of what was bothering me. Lo followed me once, the twins had flown me out here and he had hopped onto the plane with me. When he got here he was surprised that there was no one else here. When he found me I was sitting on the floor crying. He asked me what was wrong and I just broke down right in front of him. That was the first time he saw me like that. We had just found out we were brother and sister, and he had snapped. He yelled, screamed, and slapped me. I had run out of the room and hid in a closet until the twins found me. I told them I wanted to go home and they flew me out here. Logan said he was sorry for what he did and that he didn't mean to hurt me. i just pushed him away and told him to go and that I never wanted to see him again. But he didn't leave. He stayed and held me tight, and then he told me he would always be there for me and never let anyone or anything hurt me. He kept his promise and is still keeping it. You may think he's cold hearted but really he's one of the nicest people I know, and I love him for it." She didn't know when the tears started, but they were rolling down her cheeks slowly. She grabbed onto Dwight and let all her walls crumble down like they were never even there to begin with.

"I had no idea you had to go through any of that," Dwight said, holding on to Emily like she might fall apart if he let go. "I really wish I could see Logan like you see him. For who he really is and not for what all the other Windsor's think he is." Dwight kissed the top of Emily's head. "I promise I'll always be with you no matter what. I love you so much Emily. I love you so much."

Emily looked up at Dwight, still crying, and smiled at him a little. "I love you too." She whipped her eyes and walked over to her closet. She opened it and pulled out a smallish box that had a red bow on the top of it. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but I made you something. I put it there the last time I came here, during Thanksgiving. I got upset and ran away again. I tend to do that a lot. That's why I wasn't back until a week after school started back up." She held the box out to Dwight and told him to open it. He did and pulled out a homemade cross necklace, a handmade jacket, and a handmade bracelet that said 'Dwight + Emily' in colorful beads.

"I love them," Dwight said with a small smile on his face. "Thank you so much Emily. This is the best present anyone's ever given to me."

Emily and Dwight walked into the Houston residence just in time for dinner. They sat down at the table and Emily even had conversations with some of the people there.

"So Emily, how'd you meet Dwight?" a girl a little younger than Emily asked. She look like a girl version of Dwight and had the same blue-gray eyes. Her name was Marie.

"Oh, well you see I go to Dalton with him," Emily began, making everyone at the table look at her like she was crazy. "It's nothing like that. You see, I have to make sure my brother stays out of trouble and takes his medicine at school. Plus my father doesn't really want anything to do with me outside of watching Logan. But I really first met Dwight on my first day of classes. I always get up early so I went into the kitchen to get me a cup of hot chocolate, I'm not a big fan of coffee, and Dwight was sitting at the counter and we decided to walk to class together since we have almost the exact same schedule. We got to talking and found out we like a lot of the same stuff so we became friends. Then some of our stupid friends decided to set up a little picnic for us because they somehow found out we liked each other. We've been dating since then." Emily smiled at Dwight and continued to eat her meal.

"Well," a good looking boy said from across the table, "I guess you live in Windsor then. You share a room with little Tommy?"

Emily giggled and shook her head. "No, I live down the hall from him. My roommate's name is Blaine. It's fun being Blaine's roommate given our history together. We went to the same school and I beat up a few bullies for him. We're never alone though, there's always people hanging out in our room, mainly his brother, Shane, or his boyfriend, Kurt. Everyone in Windsor treats me like I'm one of them and are the only people other than my brother and his two friends that know I'm a girl. As you can see I don't really look that much like a girl."

Dwight smiled at how easily Emily got along with his family and wondered if would have been having this much fun with her actual family. She'd probably be sitting at a banquet table with her parents and brother pretending to be perfect, but while she was with Dwight and his family she could be herself and not try to hide who she is. That's what he loved about her, that she could make everyone around her smile just by smiling a little bit. That she could make him smile without even trying.

"Hey Dwight, remember when the twins broke into Stuart House and unplugged all their coffee machines?" Emily asked, laughing that laugh that he loved so much.

Dwight couldn't help but laugh as he remembered seeing the looks on most of the Stuart boys. "Yeah, I remember. Your brother looked like he was ready to throttle the twins when he saw them during lunch," he laughed, surprising the people at the table who hadn't heard him laugh since his brother had died.

"Yeah, but I'm glad he didn't. I don't want him getting kicked out of school or anything."

"Did...Dwight just...laugh?" the guy sitting in front of them asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he laughs all the time. Mainly at my corny jokes and references to the twin's pranks," Emily said with a smile. "The first time he laughed in front of me was also the first time he cried in front of me. Told me he hadn't laughed in a long time. I asked him why but he wouldn't tell me and still wont tell me. But I understand boundaries and I don't try and make people tell me things they don't want me to know or aren't ready to tell me. I'm an open book but I also have secrets that not even Dwight knows about. It hurts to keep it from him but it'll hurt even more if I tell him and he rejects me for it. I just can't take that chance. Excuse me." Emily got up from the table and ran to the room she was to be staying in with Dwight's cousin, Marie.

As Dwight made to get up, Marie put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Let me handle it. You should finish eating then come up to the room. I don't want you to get too stressed out like last time." Then she was gone, she went up the stairs after Emily. When she got to the room Emily was sobbing on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. "Emily, are you okay?"

Emily just hugged her legs tighter and tried to turn away. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Only Logan and the twins had ever see her when she had been rejected by the other kids in middle school for being different. She never wanted that to ever happen again so she kept her secret from everyone she loved who didn't already know. She has a worse temper than her brother but is also more sensitive than him. She lets her emotions get the better of her because of what had happened to her. There was nothing she could do to stop it. It's not her fault. _It's not my fault_, she thought. "It's not my fault," she said quietly. "It's not my fault."

"What's not your fault?" Marie asked, sitting on the edge of Emily's bed. "You can tell me. I won't judge you. Promise."

Emily looked up at Marie and sniffled. "O-okay. Well, when I was in elementary school I lived with foster parents. I didn't know who my real parents were so I lived with that family. It was okay at first, but things changed when I went into fourth grade. My foster dad started to abuse me saying I was useless and should have never been born. After a while I started to believe him and cried myself to sleep wondering if what would happen to me the next day. I started hurting myself after awhile. I couldn't tell anyone because who would believe a ten year old? So I just kept it to myself and told no one. When I was eleven I ran away. I just kept running and running until I was far away from that place. I fell asleep under a tree near a big house that night. When I woke up these twin boys were staring down at me. I didn't know what to do really so I just sat there looking back at them. One of them sat down in front of me and asked me for my name. I told him but kept to my self as to why I was there until the other one asked me why I was sleeping under a tree. I told them that I ran away and never wanted to go back. They then helped me up and took me to their house which happened to be the house near the tree. I wasn't sure what to do. They told me I could stay with them for awhile and that their parents would be home soon to help me out. I felt loved and wanted. When I started sixth grade I still kept to myself. My only friends were the two twins, Evan and Ethan, and they went to an all-boys middle school while I went to an all-girls one. During P.E. we had to change into shorts and a loose fitting shirt. There were no stalls so we had to change in front of each other. One of the girls asked me what the scars on my back were from. I couldn't explain to them what had happened to me, but I had to. After that most of the girls ignored me while some of them made fun of me for them. Then one day, while the twins and I were hanging out, a tall blond boy with green eyes like mine can walking up to us with a man I presumed was his father. the twins introduced them as their friend Logan and his father. I just smiled at them. Logan's father looked at me for a moment then asked me for my name. I told it to him and he smiled down at me saying that I had grown into a beautiful young lady. Then he told me that he was my father and Logan was my brother. Logan looked shocked and furious. He started yelling at me saying I would never be his sister and that he hated me. I couldn't take it, I ran again. The twins flew me out here to my old house I lived in before I lived with my foster family. Logan had followed me and apologized for the things he had said. That's when he had found out about my secret. The twins had already known. I still have the scares from back then. All of them. that's why I don't wear T-shirts without a jacket. I don't want to be judged and rejected by the people I love the most. I just can't let that happen. Ever. That's why I never told Dwight, in fear of being judged and rejected by him."

Dwight, who had heard everything, walked into the room and looked down on the girl he loved with all his heart. "I had no clue you had to go through all of that. You should have just told me. I love you more than anything in the world, and always will no matter what you say to me or do to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me since Alan died. You make me so happy and proud to call you my girlfriend. I love you Emily. I really do."

Emily looked at Dwight for a moment then fell into his arms crying. That was what she needed to hear. She just needed someone to tell her just that, that she was wanted and loved no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long for me to update. I've been kinda busy lately, but now I have some free time so here's chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Christmas went by fast, and soon it was time for New Year's. Emily and Dwight said good-bye as they boarded the twins' private jet with Marie, who was going with them so she could hang out with Emily. Emily sat down on one of the couches and opened her presents from the twins, Reed, Wes, David, Blaine, Shane, and Kurt.

Presents from Reed: three pairs of Mark Jacobs knee-high boots (gray, black, and brown), a designer camouflage belt, and a matching scarf (who knew they had designer camouflage stuff).

Presents from Wes: two pairs of cowboy boots (now I have five pairs, really Wes? I don't need anymore), a black baseball cap with camouflage hearts allover it, three CDs (Gretchen Wilson, Garth Brooks, and Alan Jackson), and a make up kit (What the hell? I don't even wear make up).

Presents from David: a new laptop (Thanks! I needed a new one), two new notebooks (Yes! Now I can finally continue my book), a pack of mechanical pencils (Yay! I need some more of those), and a pack of erasers (These will come in handy).

Presents from Blaine: a new journal, three new things of sheet music, a poetry book, two new laptop bags (Well, I need something to keep everything in), and a thing of bookmark pens.

Presents from Shane: a huge bag of lolly pops, a huge bag of chocolate, a huge bag of sour gummy worms (What? I love candy), and a new drawing kit (Next time Shane, take off the price tag so I don't know you only spent $2.50 on it).

Presents from Kurt: the same as from Reed only with the addition of three flannel shirts (blue, purple, and black).

Presents from the twins: four things of duck-tape (red, silver, blue, and camouflage), a pack of assorted temporary tattoos, a new sketch pad (Finally, I needed a new one!), and a new pair of headphones (red).

"Thanks guys, y'all really know me," Emily said once she had finished opening her presents. She was already wearing one of her new scarfs Reed and Kurt gave her.

"Well," Wes said, "we had the twin's help. How do they know you so well?"

Emily's eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she tried to figure out what to tell them. "Well, th-"

"We were friends with Logan in middle school," Evan interrupted from where he sat with his brother, polishing their new paintball sniper riffles.

"Went over to her place a lot," Ethan continued.

"Thanks for the present by the way."

Yeah, we needed new ones anyway."

Emily just laughed and sat back as Dwight passed out with his head on her lap. "He looks so cute when he's like this," she all but whispered as she ran her fingers through his soft, black hair. "Makes him look so peaceful and calm. Just adorable." She smiled down at him and watched his sleeping form, the slow rise and fall of his chest the only sign of life.

Marie smiled as she watched Emily watch Dwight. They really did make a cute couple if you asked her.

"So, you're Dwight's cousin?" one of the twins (Evan or Ethan, she couldn't tell) asked.

Marie looked at the twin for a second. Then she smiled and said, "Yeah, Marie Houston. Which one are you again?"

"Evan, Ethan is over there playing Xbox with Wes and David."

* * *

When the jet touched down in New York, Dwight woke up and opened his eyes to see a pair of emerald green ones staring back at him.

"Have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, yes I did," Dwight said as he got up and stretched. "Your lap is very comfy."

Emily just giggled, took his hand, and said, "You're so lucky I love you."

There was a limo waiting for them and everyone but Emily and Dwight, who were taking Emily's truck, piled into it and headed to the twins' condo on the Upper East Side. Emily, who had been there before, started up her truck and blasted country music out the radio.

"Look at those two," Kurt said, looking out his window at the two in the truck. "Em has her arm around Dwight. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Just leave it, Alice," Evan sighed.

"Bandersnatch doesn't let many people drive her truck," Ethan continued.

"Just the Knave really."

"And us if we're good."

"She's very picky."

"With everything."

"Except guys."

"Doesn't really care there."

"As long as they're nice."

* * *

It didn't take long before they all reached the twins' condo. It was the fifth floor of the building and could only be reached by an elevator that used a finger scanner to open it.

"Wow, this place sure hasn't changed," Emily said, holding Dwight's hand as they came in. "Does it still have that hole from that frozen paint ball I almost got Ethan with?"

"Yeah," Evan laughed, holding onto his brother so her didn't fall down.

"Covered it up with that painting of us," Ethan smiled, obviously getting embarrassed by Emily's comment.

"With one?"

"That one," they said, pointing towards a painting of Emily and the twins. The painting wasn't all that big, and wasn't a happy one either. There was a big tree in a grassy field with a big house in the background. Under the tree lay a small girl with bright green eyes looking warn, tired, and scared. She had on a dirty, torn, blue dress, a pair of dirty, torn, white stockings, warn out converse, and glasses. Her long, dirty blond hair was messed up with dirt, mud, twigs, and leaves. There were two boys, twins, one standing and the other kneeling, next to her.

"Guys, I can't believe you put my painting on the wall," Emily almost whispered, slowly turning bright crimson and hiding behind Dwight "You really d-didn't have t-to."

Everyone looked from the painting, to Emily, and back to the painting. The Emily in the painting was so different from the Emily they all knew and loved.

"Em, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Emily nodded. "Why do you always were long sleeves and jackets?"

She just looked at her feet and thought, _I better tell them._ "It's a long story, but you guys would have found out sooner or later." She took a deep breath and started. "When I was in elementary school, I lived with foster parents. I didn't know who my real parents were so I lived with that family. It was okay at first, but things changed when I went into fourth grade. My foster mom **(A/N: I changed it because moms are hardly ever used as abusers in these situations. Sorry for any confusion.)** started to abuse me saying I was useless and should have never been born. After a while, I started to believe her and cried myself to sleep wondering what would happen to me then next day. I started hurting myself a little after that. I couldn't tell anyone; who would believe a ten year old? So I just kept it to myself; I shut everyone out. When I was eleven I ran away. Kept running until I was far away from that awful place. I ended up falling asleep under a tree near a big house that night. When I woke up, the twins were staring down at me. I didn't know them at the time, so I just stared at them. Evan sat down in front of me and asked me why I was there until Ethan asked me why I was sleeping under a tree. So I told them that I ran away and never wanted to go back. They then helped me up and took me to their house, which happened to be the house near the tree. I wasn't sure what to so. They told me I could stay with them for a while, and that their parents would be home soon to help me out. I finally felt loved and wanted. When I started sixth grade, I still kept to myself. My only friends were the twins, and they went to an all-boys middle school while I went to an all-girls one. All the girls ended up finding out about my scares during P.E. Most of them started ignoring me and some made fun of me. Then, while the twins and I were hanging out, a tall boy with green eyes like mine walked up to us with a man I presumed was his father. The twins introduced them and Logan and his father. I just smiled at them. Logan's father looked at me for a moment then asked me for my name. I told it to him and he smiled down at me saying that I had grown into a beautiful young lady. Then he told me that he was my father and Logan was my brother. Logan looked shocked and furious. He started yelling at me saying I would never be his sister and that he hated me. I couldn't take it, I ran again. The twins flew me out to my old house in Texas. Logan followed me and apologized for the things he had said. That's when he found out about my secret. The twins already knew. I still have all the scares. That's why I wear them all the time."

When Emily finished, some of the boys tried to hug her, but she pushed them away saying, "I don't need any sympathy! Don't treat me any different!"

"Wait," Evan said, grabbing her right hand.

"They're only trying to help," Ethan continued, grabbing her other hand.

"You need to understand that we care for you."

"And we all love you, some more than others."

Emily pulled her hands from the twins and said softly yet bitterly, "Don't you get it? All of you just feel sorry for me. You don't know what its like being me. To be laughed at, hated, torn down by your own friends for being who you are. Why don't you try and live my life. And don't even think about following me. That'll just get you hurt." Then she was gone, went right out of the building and into the cool night air.

"Hi there," a voice said from the ally way near the building. "What's a little girl like you doing out this late at night? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shut the hell up, I ain't in the mood for any crap," Emily casually said as she walked by.

"Well don't you have a mouth on ya? The guy stepped out of the shadows to reveal a tall, handsome young man around her age. He had black hair, lightning blue eyes, and had a gang tattoo just above his collar bone, at the base of his neck, of two roses with a dagger stabbed through them.

"Yeah, and you need to mind your own business, jack ass."

"What did you just call me?" The boy asked, placing his hand on Emily's shoulder.

_Big mistake there buddy_, Emily thought. She smirked, grabbed his arm, and said, "Big mistake." Then she flipped him over, pushed him to the ground, and hissed, "No one lays a hand on me when I'm pissed. You got that?"

The guy nodded.

"I may look small and weak, but I got a surprise for you." She leaned in close and whispered, "I can snap your arm like a twig if I wanted to."

"Then why don't you?"

Emily just smirked at him and let him up. "You're not worth it."

* * *

The next day, Emily came into the condo in one piece to Dwight's relief. She was tired and had some scratches, but other then that she was fine. The twins had followed her outside, but went back in after her little confrontation with the guy in the ally.

"What happened to you? Did someone hurt you? Do I have to hurt someone? God damn it, Emily! Answer me!" Dwight yelled as Emily passed him.

"Shove it, Houston. I don't wanna hear it. Can't you see I hate the lot of you right now?" Emily asked tears starting to stream down her face. "I hate you! It's not my fault! Its not! So stop blaming me for everything! I did nothing wrong! So stop hurting me!" She collapsed on the floor, a crying mess. Everyone now staring at her.

Evan then walked up to her, pulled her up, and slapped her across her face. "Snap out of it. You are not in that hell hole anymore. So why don't you snap out of it and come back to reality, Em?"

Emily stared up at Evan, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "E-Evan? W-why did you-"

"Because you were yelling at Dwight like he was that ass hat you use to live with."

Emily looked at her feet and sniffled. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. Please don't hate me."

Dwight took her in his arms and held her tight. "I could never hate you, Emily. You are everything to me. And that'll never change."

Emily held onto him and bursted into tears.

* * *

Dwight woke up to the smell of something sweet cooking. He got out of bed, grabbed his rock salt and holy water, and headed towards the smell. It ended up leading him to the huge kitchen and to a very happy Emily who was cooking something on the stove, singing a country song he actually knew.

Guess the little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much

When the lights go down and we move the couch

It's gonna be more than enough

For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin'

Nobody's gonna see us go crazy

So baby, why don't we just dance?

"Josh Turner? Really?" Dwight asked, wrapping his arms around Emily's waist, making her jump.

"Oh, Dwight, its just you," Emily sighed, smiling at Dwight warmly. "Happy New Year's Eve, Dwight. Sorry about yesterday, I forgot to take my meds. I didn't cause too much trouble, did I?"

"No, not at all." Dwight turned her around and kissed her softly. "Happy New Year's Eve to you, Em."

Emily laughed and held out a plate of pancakes to Dwight. "Pancake?"

Dwight smiled and took pancake off the plate. "Thanks Em, these look amazing." He took a bite and automatically his eyes widened. "Wow! A-are you gonna eat those?"

"Here, I can always make more." Emily handed Dwight the plate and smiled sweetly. "Just try not to eat all of them, honey."

"I won't, Em." Dwight kissed her on the cheek and went out of the kitchen. He headed straight to Blaine's room, where everyone was, and bursted in with the plate of pancakes in hand and one in his mouth.

"What the... Dwight, what do you have?" Blaine asked, taking the plate and passing it around so everyone could get one. He took a bite, and his eyes widened to their full extent. "Holy... Who made these?"

Dwight was about to speak when the door opened and Emily came in with a big plate of pancakes and a huge smile on her face. "Happy New Year's Eve, guys! I made pancakes for everyone, hope you guys like them." She passed around the plate and sat on the arm chair. Which was where Dwight was sitting, so she ended up sitting on his lap.

"Thanks Em, they are amazing," Dwight said as he pecked her on her cheek. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get a room you two," Wes laughed, leaning on David for support.

"We are in a room, Wesley," Emily pointed out before kissing Dwight on the lips.

* * *

Fifty minutes until the party was to start, Emily was helping the twins 'test' the water guns filled with whatever spiked drink the three had conjured up. They ran around the main room (where the party was to be held) soaking each other as the others watched in amusement. Emily was the only one who was not completely soaked.

"Get back here, Tweedles!" she yelled. "Are you guys surrendering already?"

"Never!" the twins yelled as they attacked her from behind.

She screamed and laughed as the two boys soaked her shirt (it was white so now you could see her bra and skin). "That is it! You two are dead!" she laughed as she dropped her water gun and tackled Evan, pinning him firmly by his arms and legs. "Evan Luke Brightman, what do you have to say for yourself?"

He smirked up at her and shifted his eyes to the side. "Just that you should have gone after Ethan."

"What-" She was cut off by a pail of the spiked drink being dumped on her by the other twin. "ETHAN!" Emily got up off Evan, glared at him, then grabbed a handful of the hard candy. She started slowly walking towards Ethan with an evil glare aimed right at him. "Would you like some candy?"

"Sure, if you can catch me," Ethan taunted as he took off, but was stopped by the elevator doors opening, letting Jeff Sterling and a beautiful, blond girl in.

Emily noticed his halt and looked to where his gaze was aimed. The girl was about two inches shorter then Emily, her bright blond hair was up in a high pony-tail, she had lightish blue eyes, and she was wearing a nice, light blue dress with neon green trimming on the top, bottom, and end of sleves.

"Hey guys!" Jeff yelled with a very energetic wave. He then dragged the girl over to everyone else. "Guess who I brought."

"You're date?" Emily asked with her eyebrow raised.

"No silly." Jeff slapped her arm playfully. "This is my cousin, Ema Sterling."

The girl gave everyone a shy smile and a small wave. She was nothing like her energetic cousin, Jeff.

"Hi, I'm Em- Woah!" Emily was pulled away by a very strangely acting Ethan. "What the hell Eth?!"

"Hi," he pulls a flower from behind his back, "I'm Ethan. Would you like a flower?"

Ema shyly looked away to hide her blush, but she took the flower none the less. "Thank you," she all but whispered.

"I'll show you around," Ethan said, taking Ema's hand and walking over to the punck bowl.

"Aww, Ethan has a crush," Emily cooed, watching one of her best friends fall hopelessly in love the more he talked to the girl.

"Well, that makes two of them."

Emily turned her head, Dwight had waled up next to her. He was staring at Evan, who was talking with Dwight's cousin, Marie.

Emily sighed happily and leaned her head against Dwight's shoulder. "This is going to be the best New Year's party ever."


End file.
